


Electric Twist

by Mixk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve holds his left arm up, staring at the four-letter name that's been adorning the inside of his wrist since he turned 18. The name that's left him bereft of any hope of ever meeting his soulmate. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Thor</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nausicaa82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/gifts).



> This is my fic for the Thundershield fic exchange, hope you like it nausicaa82 ! Title from A Fine Frenzy's song.

_~ The touch of your lips is a shock, not a kiss, it's electric twist ~_

~

Steve steps inside the apartment, tired from a long day spent sitting straight, and drops his bag heavily in the hallway. Steve loves his job, but restoring art is slowly but surely killing his back. He's glad for his athletic background, his strong build having come in handy more than once in his line of work. Especially when it comes to working on sculptures.

The scent of cumin and chili hits his nostrils as he draws closer to the kitchen, making him excited for dinner. Bruce makes amazing Mexican food—scratch that, Bruce makes amazing food, period. It saddens Steve that much more to think his roommate is going to leave soon for India.

For someone who's come from such a wealthy family, Bruce's always had too big a heart, Steve muses. Every now and then, Steve still has dreams of the luxurious condo Bruce has grown up in, and it's been years since Steve's been there. If he's honest with himself, Steve's always known Bruce's need to help the less fortunate would lead him to this point. Ready to pack everything and go lend his hand to a bigger cause. Doctors without borders. Bruce has just finished his residency, a full fleshed doctor, eager to give back to the world. The only upside of having rich parents is that he doesn't have student loans to pay off, Bruce's told Steve.

Steve remembers the day he met Bruce as though it was yesterday, on his first day of college, when he was both excited and scared to open a new chapter in his life. Bruce had welcomed him with open arms in their shared room, introducing himself as Steve's roommate. They've been friends ever since, and to this day, Steve still thanks his stars for giving him Bruce.

"Hey, big guy! You hungry?" Bruce asks Steve when he makes it to the kitchen, finding his roommate at the stove, warm smile greeting him.

"Famished," Steve says as he sits at the small dining table, stretching his legs out under it. "What's for dinner, hon?"

"Aw, Steven, if you're trying to tie me down with terms of endearment, you're too late," Bruce says, dropping a big pot of chili on the table. It brings a smile to Steve's lips, that Bruce has chosen to make this particular dish for their last night together. 'It's simple, cheap, quick, delicious. Perfect broke college student meal,' Bruce always said. The memories of their college days bring a content smile to Steve's lips.

"Hey, listen," Bruce starts as he sits on the edge of the table to face Steve. "I talked with one of my friends at work. He's looking for a place closer to the hospital, and since I'm moving out—"

"You're not moving out forever though," Steve cuts Bruce off, seeing where his roommate's going with this.

"Steve, just give him a chance, yeah? He's real nice, promise," Bruce argues. "You know you can't pay the rent on your own."

Bruce rests a hand on Steve's nape, giving it a little squeeze. Steve heaves a sigh, and leans into Bruce, relaxing at the warm touch. Steve's always found this little gesture comforting, and can't believe this might be last time he gets it. Bruce is right, of course. Steve isn't making a whole lot, after all, and their place is really nice. Living with another doctor might be the best option.

"He's a doctor, right?" Steve asks, just to make sure.

"Yeah, he joined the department a few months ago," Bruce assures him. "He's very easy on the eye, too."

"Bruce!"

"What? I'm just saying—"

"We're talking about my potential future roommate," Steve reminds Bruce.

"What's the problem? You and I have benefits," Bruce says.

"It's not the same, I don't know him! Things could go sour very fast."

"All right, all right, boy scout," Bruce says, holding his hands up. "I'm just saying, he's very attractive. He's got the face and body for modeling. Hold on, I think he actually has done modeling."

"You're an idiot," Steve mutters, shaking his head with a fond smile at Bruce.

"So you'll meet with him? I already gave him your number."

"Seriously?" Steve says, to which Bruce offers him a weak smile and a nod. "Ugh, fine."

"Great! I'll sleep better at night now that I know another doctor will be looking after you," Bruce declares, clapping his hands together.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Steve, I love you, but we both know you're...let's say, prone to accidents," Bruce tells him, patting his cheek lightly before resting his hand back on Steve's neck.

"No, I'm not! There was just a couple of accidents."

"More like a dozen," Bruce corrects, giving Steve a fond look. A pause follows as Steve recalls all the times he's actually been in accidents, all the times Bruce had come to his rescue and stitch him up. It sinks in for real then, the fact that Bruce will be gone tomorrow, for God knows how long.

"I'm going to miss you," Steve mumbles, laying his hand over Bruce's.

"Me too, buddy," Bruce responds, and gives Steve's shoulder a little pat. "Let's eat before this gets cold all right? Then you can give me one last incredible night to remember when I get lonely over there."

"Gladly."

~ ~ ~

 

Steve will admit, his relationship with Bruce is...unconventional. As crazy as it might seem though, it is rather simple. They're best friends, who find each other attractive enough to sleep together from time to time. All these years, they've managed to make it work, to keep it drama free, so they never changed anything—the sex is too good to pass up. Steve is the first person to be surprised by that. Steve never thought he could be the kind of person to have a friends with benefits situation going on before Bruce, much less with someone he lives with.

They love each other, but they're not in love. Some people find that hard to believe. Others blame it on the fact that they're not each other's soulmate. Steve doesn't dwell too much on it. He's long given up on ever meeting his soulmate, resigned to find love with someone else. He can't pinpoint exactly why that someone isn't Bruce. There was a time when he thought Bruce might be the one. He's resigned to the truth that they would not work, and has made his peace with it. Some people think it's impossible to truly love anyone that's not your soulmate. Others think fate can be defied, that soulmates are another inherent human trait that can be overcome. While Steve doesn't have a clear-cut opinion on the matter, he has yet to fall in love with anyone in his life so far.

"What are you thinking about?" Bruce's voice brings Steve back to the present. They're wrapped in each other's arms, comfortably lying in bed post-coitus.

"About the future," Steve replies, fingers hovering over the name on Bruce's shoulder. _Anthony Edward Stark_. Steve often wishes his own mark were as specific as Bruce's. "Tell me again, why don't you want to meet him?"

Bruce heaves a sigh, rolling over on his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling of Steve's room. "You know why."

"Because he seems like a douche?"

"Yeah," Bruce confirms, with a brief glance at Steve. "Besides, why would he care about a nobody like me? He's insanely rich, famous, wanted by everyone."

"He wouldn't deserve you," Steve says, giving Bruce a soft smile. "You don't like him because he represents everything you hate about this world."

No one on this planet is unaware of who Tony Stark is. Notorious billionaire genius, CEO of Stark Industries, elected World's most wanted bachelor several years in a row. If only they knew Tony Stark's soulmate lay right here in bed with Steve.

"I mean, he does give a lot to charities," Bruce says. "But I don't know, it all seems so...fake, you know? Like he's just doing it for his own public image."

"You do care about him," Steve comments as he cards his fingers through Bruce's locks. "Have you even tried getting in touch with him? You never know, he might surprise you."

"He has tried," Bruce answers him, taking Steve aback.

"He has? You've talked to him? Why didn't you say anything?"

"His secretary tried to arrange a date with me, there's a difference," Bruce explains. "I declined."

"Why?"

"I was still a med student, I didn't have time for that," Bruce answers, worrying over his bottom lip. "It doesn't matter, I'm doing just fine without him, and so is he. Who needs soulmates, right?"

"Right."

Bruce shifts, and wraps an arm around Steve's waist, his head settling on Steve's shoulder before he drifts to sleep. Steve knows Bruce's words are only meant to comfort him. It’s not uncommon at all for someone to never meet their soulmate and end up with somebody else, but that is not what bothers Steve. He just feels like fate's played a twisted trick on him, like he hasn't been given the same chance as everyone else. Steve holds his left arm up, staring at the four-letter name that's been adorning the inside of his wrist since he turned 18. The name that's left him bereft of any hope of ever meeting his soulmate.

 _Thor_.

~ ~ ~

 

Steve sees Bruce off at the airport, of course, and he almost expects a whole party waiting for them there. It wouldn't have surprised Steve, considering how loved Bruce generally is.

"You better call me," Steve says as he pulls Bruce into a hug, patting the latter's back. “Or write me at least, if you can’t call, whatever.”

"Will do," Bruce replies, squeezing Steve back in his arms. "Just enjoy yourself, yeah? And I'll be back before you know it."

"Sure," Steve says as they pull away. "Take care of yourself, Bruce."

"Yeah, you too."

It's harder than Steve thought, watching Bruce go through the security gates and disappear into the crowd. The drive home is smooth, thanks to Bruce's early flight, and Steve soon steps inside an empty apartment.

Everything looks the same, Bruce having taken but the strict necessary with him. It's easy for Steve to pretend Bruce is going to be home at any moment from a long shift at the hospital.

The weather is nice this weekend, so Steve goes for a long run in Central Park. The rest of his Saturday is uneventful, he does some groceries and buys some painting supplies. He gets a text from Natasha by the end of the afternoon, inviting him out for the night to get his mind off of Bruce. While Steve is not heartbroken over Bruce's departure—they were never boyfriends, damn it—he could use a night out. He hasn't seen Nat in a while, what with her mysterious job that keeps her so busy. After so many years of knowing her, he still has not a single clue what she does for a living. He met her through Bruce, and since then, she's made it her personal mission to set him up with people. He has no doubt that she will try tonight, and for once, Steve is inclined to let her.

She shows up at his place a few minutes after he texts her, which is something Steve had forgotten she was wont to do.

“How are you holding up, boy scout?” she greets him with a grin, before they pull each other into a hug. The question makes Steve roll his eyes at her, but he still can’t help the amused smile spreading across his face.

“I’m fine, I should be the one asking you,” Steve retorts, stifling a chuckle at the pointed look she gives him. “You may put on a good front, but I know you’ll miss Bruce just as much  I’ll do, if not more.”

“I can go see him whenever I want.”

“You can?”

“Yeah, anytime,” she replies with a shrug.

“What do you even do?”

“Can’t tell you,” she reminds him, at which point Steve gives up, knowing better than to insist. Nat walks past him straight to his bedroom, prompting Steve to follow after. Steve dreads the whole wardrobe affair they always go through whenever Nat takes him out.

“Here, I brought you some clothes,” she says, throwing her bag on Steve’s bed for him to rummage through.

“Are you sure you didn’t bring your clothes by mistake?” Steve asks when the first item he pulls out of the bag a is a small black shirt.

“It’ll fit you great,” Nat says from her seat on the bed. “What’s the point of having all these muscles if you don’t show them off?”

“I don’t know, it was never my goal in the first place,” Steve replies as he takes out a pair of dark red jeans that do look pretty good. “These aren’t actually bad.”

That earns Steve a punch in the arm.

“I’m just saying, some of your choices in the past were...questionable,” Steve adds as he recalls the several times Nat brought him clothes to wear. It’s weird enough that she has clothes for his size—and for Bruce’s—but it’s even weirder that she enjoys dressing up as much.

Bruce has told Nat countless of times to find herself her own live Ken doll to play with, which always resulted in  bruises for Bruce.

Steve ends up wearing the clothes Nat brought him, mainly because they’re comfortable, and he does look good in them.

They go to one of Nat’s favorite bars, which is not Steve’s scene at all—full of rich, attractive people that look like they’re untouchable. They’ve come here a few times with Bruce, since it’s close to where Bruce used to work.

“It’s not that bad, I’ve met nice people here,” Nat tells him as the bartender brings them their drinks. Steve spins on his stool, elbows laid back on the bar counter, and takes a good look at the crowd as he downs his beer. He sees a lot of suits, with beautiful women at their side, as well as a few groups of younger people that make Steve feel more at ease.

"All right, you know how this goes," Nat says as she stands from her seat, taking her drink with her, to which Steve nods. Nat found out early on that people are less likely to hit on either one of them when they're together, thinking they're an item. So they usually split up, go look for a passable guy to introduce the other to. Steve is not blind, he knows he’s a terrible wingman, but he takes comfort in the knowledge that Nat doesn’t need anyone to find a man. That is, if she wants one in the first place. Steve knows she can take care of herself, he’s seen it firsthand, and it’s part of the reason why he doesn’t ask too many questions about Nat’s line of work.

Tonight, it doesn’t take long for someone to come talk to Steve after Nat leaves him.

“Hi.”

Steve turns to look at the man the velvety voice belongs to, and meets light blue eyes before giving the man a quick once over. He couldn’t be older than Steve, and if he had to describe the man with one word, Steve would definitely go with gorgeous. The man has warm blue eyes, silky blond hair—neither too long nor too short—beautiful smile, chiseled stubbled jaw. He looks like he stepped right out of a model magazine cover.

“Hi,” Steve returns, hoping he doesn’t sound as dumb as he thinks he does, especially after taking so long to react.

“I’m Donald,” the blond man says, extending his hand to Steve. “Donald Blake, but call me Don.”

“Steve,” he replies, taking the presented hand in a firm handshake. Chills run up his arm from the contact, and his heart speeds up when the other man smiles at him, making Steve breathe in a short gasp. Steve’s skin tingles all over, his attention narrowing down to this handsome stranger while their surroundings fade away.

“Nice to meet you, Steve,” Don says, flashing him a blinding smile that makes Steve’s heart skip a beat. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure, a beer’s fine,” Steve replies, turning to face Don as the latter orders their drinks. From that point on, Don pulls Steve into a light and easy conversation in which they get to know each other quickly. Don asks about Steve’s work, and listens, even if Don has no particular interest in art. Steve learns that Don is a doctor, working at the very same hospital that Bruce’d just left.

“Listen, I’m sorry to cut this short,” Don says after what Steve realizes has been half an hour that felt like barely five minutes of talking. “But I have an early start tomorrow, I hadn’t planned to stay here for so long.”

“Oh, no problem,” Steve replies with a light tone to cover his disappointment up.

“I would like to see you again though,” Don tells him, his gaze never leaving Steve’s as he fishes a scrap of paper out of his jacket to write something down. “Here’s my number. If I can’t answer your calls right away, then send me a text and I’ll get back to you, all right?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Steve says, feeling too giddy to say anything else.

“Great, hopefully I’ll see you soon,” Don adds, covering Steve’s hand with his own to give it a light squeeze. The gesture makes Steve’s pulse beat even faster, and any doubt he might have had about Don’s intentions are gone. He watches Don leave, admiring the latter’s broad shoulders and firm round backside.

“Nice catch, Rogers,” Nat’s voice brings Steve’s out of his intense leering, his friend having sneaked back to his side. “I hate to admit it, but I’m actually jealous.”

Steve grins at that, ignoring Nat’s teasing for the rest of the night.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Steve gets a call from Bruce on Sunday just as he’s watching the news, where he can see both Bruce and Tony Stark arguing on screen. Tony Stark is famous enough to have national television channels report the billionaire’s life. While most of the report has been about Stark industries’ new business contracts in India, it is ending with speculations about the “mysterious man” the CEO has been meeting with on his trip.

“I see you’ve met your soulmate,” Steve says when he picks up.

“Is it already on the news?”

“Yeah, are you really surprised?” Steve says. “He hasn’t said anything about you though, so I guess he’s not that big a douche. What happened?”

Bruce tells Steve everything that happened from the moment they parted ways at the airport. How Bruce got pulled aside and was offered to fly on Stark’s private jet to get to know the man properly—Bruce declined, but wasn’t given a choice in the end because his own flight reservation had been cancelled. How Stark tried to initiate the soul bond with Bruce in just every imaginable way, and how he failed.

It's hard to stay away from your soul mate once you've initiated physical contact. The briefest of touches is enough to start the soul bond.

“Why don’t you give him a chance?” Steve inquires, ignoring the jealousy creeping up in his chest at the thought of his best friend meeting his soulmate.

“Can you imagine the disaster that would be? Me staying for a year here, unable to get him out of my mind? Steve, you know soulmates go insane when they spend too much time apart when they’ve bonded. And my job here is important.”

“What makes you think he won’t stay with you?”

“Because his life is more important.”

“From what you’ve told me, it sounds like you’re what’s most important to him at the moment,” Steve points out as the TV reports unfolds. “He’s extending his stay in New Delhi, apparently.”

“Ugh,” Bruce groans over the phone. “Listen, Steve, I gotta go, but I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course. Take care, Bruce.”

While Steve does envy Bruce a little for meeting his soul mate, he’s mostly excited for him, and can’t wait to see how things play out for them. He has no doubt the media will be all over it. Bruce will have very limited access to the internet, so Steve will have to get used to the short phone calls every now and then.

A couple of days later, Steve’s already exchanged a hundred text messages with Don. He hasn’t been able to get the man off of his mind ever since, and couldn’t help but text Don the day after meeting him. He’s relieved that Don has responded to him so well, and not freaked out by Steve’s eagerness to talk to him—if anything, Don seems as enthusiastic as Steve. So they both agree to set up a proper date on Monday night, which Steve is looking forward to, glad to have something worth waking up for on that first day of the week.

Steve ends up getting distracted all day thinking about his date, to the point it almost affects his work. One of his co-workers picks up the more delicate work, and lets Steve attend to paperwork and inventory. Hours at work seem to stretch endlessly, and Steve all but bolts when he leaves the workshop.

“Hi! Sorry I’m late,” Don says when he joins Steve outside the restaurant Steve’s been queueing for twenty minutes.

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve replies, and without thinking, he leans towards Don’s for a kiss on the cheek, only realizing his gesture when his lips graze Don’s light stubble. Don smiles at him when he leans back, and Steve feels himself blushing. The fact that the man hasn’t run away yet reassures Steve a bit.

Steve gazes into impossibly blue eyes, remembering now just how mesmerizing they are, and realizes that he’s somehow ended up wrapped in Don’s arms.

“Rogers? Your table is ready,” one of the waiters appear by their side, saving them from the silence that’s fallen between them.

“Shall we?” Don asks as he lets go of Steve’s waist, offering him a soft smile that Steve returns with a nod. They navigate through the tables, following the waitress, when Steve stops in his tracks. Steve feels uneasy in this crowded and tiny place, and there’s nothing he wants more at the moment than to have Don all to himself, in a calm place.

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Steve puts on a smile, but he doesn’t budge from where his spot in the middle of the restaurant. Steve puts a hand on Don’s arm, and looks into the latter’s eyes. “Hey, what do you say we go back to my place and eat in instead?”

The question must catch Don off guard—Steve is surprised himself by his boldness—but the man quickly recovers.

“I’d like that,” Don replies with a grin.

They apologize to the waitress, placing an order for takeouts instead of dining in. When it comes to paying for their order, Steve beats Don to it, stifling a chuckle at the disapproving look he gets from Don.

“You can pay for our next date,” Steve tells Don, succeeding in putting a smile on the latter’s face.

The restaurant is too crammed for them to wait inside, so they make their way out onto the streets, hand in hand. Steve doesn’t know which one of them seeks the other’s hand first, he just focuses on how right it feels. The walk to Steve’s apartment is a short one, even if they take their time, and no word is exchanged between them.

Steve can’t remember the last time he’s felt this bold and exhilarated with a guy. By the time they step inside Steve’s place, his head is swirling with thoughts, all of them revolving around Don. Steve barely knows Don, even if he feels like he does. There’s something about the other man that makes Steve feel safe, that makes him want to trust Don completely, no matter how careful he wants to be. Steve’s only ever had one serious relationship, which ended in heartbreak, and that was back in college.

“Do you drink wine? I have some bottles of red,” Steve offers as they get inside his place, and puts their jackets away before making his way to the kitchen, Don on his trail.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Don says as he puts the takeout bags down. Steve busies himself with plating everything, and catches Don walking around the apartment.

“This is a nice place,” Don comments when he comes back to the kitchen.

“Thanks,” Steve replies, “My roommate just moved out, so it’s a bit messy.”

“I know.”

Steve spins on his heels to face Don, wine bottle in hand. He doesn’t remember telling Don about Bruce. “How—”

“Bruce knew I was looking for a new place, and suggested I contact his roommate after he left,” Don starts explaining, and everything begins to fall into place in Steve’s head. “So yesterday, I dialed the number he left me, only to find out it was your number.”

“Oh,” is all Steve has to say.

“I was going to tell you tonight, so you could start looking for another roommate instead of waiting on me,” Don adds as he approaches. “I figured it might be a bit too soon for us to move in together when we’ve just started dating.”

“Yeah, of course,” Steve says. Even to his own ears, he doesn’t sound convincing. He doesn’t know what’s gotten to him, wishing for Don to move in with him when they haven’t even been through their first date yet. It’s just insanity, and yet Steve can’t help but feel disappointed. If the alternative is living with Don and having a platonic relationship though, Steve thinks he might go insane. So this might be for the best.

“So, how was your day?” Steve asks when they settle on the couch.

“One of the residents called in sick, the other is on vacation, so that left only two interns to take care of all 16 patients in the department,” Don says, taking a sip of wine. “I had to supervise on top of my consults, hence my being late earlier.”

“Sounds like you had a rough day,” Steve sympathises.

“I’ve had worse,” Don replies with a shrug. “Besides, it’s gotten tremendously better from the moment I saw you.”

It sounds cheesy as all hell but Steve grins like an idiot nonetheless. They put on a movie Steve doesn’t pay much attention to, too wrapped in Don to care for what is probably a really bad plot anyway. If there’s one thing Steve learns about Don tonight, it’s his passion for his work, something he recognizes for he’s seen it in Bruce’s eyes. Don’s love for kids is endearing, and it appeals to Steve the same way Bruce’s had. Steve has no doubt that Don is a great pediatrician, if only for his charm and joie de vivre. Steve feels like he can tell Don everything, from his childhood to his awkward teen years, up until his college years—which he ends up doing.

They talk for hours on end, their plates long empty, the TV turned off at some point when they realized it was just a waste of electricity. Before Steve knows it, they’re nearing midnight, and he doesn’t feel like going to sleep.

“It’s getting late,” Don says when he catches Steve glancing at the clock hanging on the wall above the TV. “I should get going.”

“You could stay here,” Steve blurts. “Bruce’s room is made, and I do live closer to the hospital, that would save you time.”

As crazy as that sounds, offering someone to sleep over after a first date, Don cracks a smile at Steve, warm and fond. It makes Steve’s heart flutter.

“I can’t wear the same clothes to work,” Don says in a light tone.

“I’m sure I can lend you something fancy enough for your doctor persona,” Steve says, which earns him a hearty laugh from Don, something Steve thinks he will never tire of. Knowing he’s the one to have made Don laugh makes the sound even sweeter to hear.

“First of all, it’s not a persona, I’m not faking or anything,” Don retorts, full smile on display, “and second, I’m trying very hard not to say yes and seem too eager, because I really like you and have had the best time tonight.”

If it’s possible to fall in love with someone on a first date, Steve thinks this might be happening for him. He scoots closer to Don on the couch, unable to stop from grinning at Don’s last words. He’s glad—and relieved—to learn he’s not the only one feeling this way. Steve can’t remember the last time he’s been charmed so soon by a guy, and has tried in vain to stop the crazy train he’s just hopped on. Now that he knows Don’s on board with him, Steve finds no reason to resist, and lets himself fall.

“I’m going to kiss you, ok?” Steve says as he cups Don’s cheek, leaning in after Don nods in response. The simple touch of Don’s lips feels like a shock that travels through Steve’s whole body, kicks him awake.

“Did you feel that?” Steve asks, sparks lingering on his lips when Don pulls away.

Don blinks, his face mirroring Steve’s stunned expression. “Yeah.”

Steve thinks about the brief kiss they’ve just shared, how unusual it was. He rubs his wrist, feeling a slight burn where his soulmate’s name is written, which prompts him to take a look at it. Steve breathes in a gasp when he looks down at the familiar name, his eyes widening ever so slightly when he sees the letters glowing in a golden shade instead of the usual stern black color. He doesn’t know what to make of it—his mark has brought him nothing but confusion all these years. Don follows Steve’s gaze, fingers tracing the mark on Steve’s wrist.

“Is that…?”

Steve swallows the lump in his throat, looking up to meet Don’s shocked expression. “Yes.”

There aren’t many explanations for Steve’s mark change, yet Steve can’t wrap his head around the possibility of Don being his soulmate. Don did say he was adopted, but that doesn’t explain why Steve’s mark has no last name—or first name; for all Steve knows, Thor could be a last name. He looks down at his mark again, his gaze landing on Don’s right wrist next to his.

“Don,” Steve breathes out, eyes fixated on the letters appearing underneath Don’s skin, in the same golden shade that Steve’s mark just turned. Steve’s breath hitches in his throat, when the last letter appears on Don’s skin. Steve blinks, rubs at this eyes, pinches himself to make sure he's not imagining things. There, adorning the inside of Don’s right wrist, his name is glowing faintly in his handwriting.

 _Steven Grant Rogers_.

There’s no room left for doubt, even if Steve’s never heard of anything like that happening before. Don glances at his wrist, confusion flashing across his face.

“I guess that means you didn’t know who your soulmate was before now,” Steve says, his heart racing at this new development.

“Yeah,” Don mutters under his breath, avoiding Steve’s gaze. “I thought I didn’t have one.”

The sadness in Don’s tone causes a pang to Steve’s heart. Steve cups Don’s face again, the latter’s hand covering Steve’s.

“I never thought this day would come either,” Steve says, a wave of relief and joy washing over him when Don’s blue eyes are directed at him again. “You’re my soulmate.”

Don’s smile leads to a soft chuckle, and Steve goes for another kiss, the urge too strong to resist. Steve loses himself in Don’s enticing scent, in the sweet taste of apple pie lingering on Don’s tongue, the feel of Don’s strong arms wrapped around him. Don is overwhelming in a way Steve hadn’t expected, and for the first time in his life, Steve understands what passion really is.

Don pushes Steve on his back, covering Steve’s body with his as their lips and tongues melt in a more urgent kiss. Steve grinds his hips up against Don, his jeans getting tighter by the second as he seeks more friction.

“Wait,” Don says as he breaks away, panting above Steve. “Should we really move that fast?”

Steve catches his breath as he stares into Don’s eyes, having yet to process the fact that Don is his soulmate. It feels unreal, too good to be true, actually, for Steve to have found his soulmate so easily. Don’s words make sense, Steve finds it endearing, that Don wants to take it slow, but he wonders whether it matters at all, what with them being soulmates and everything.

“Uh, no, you’re right,” Steve nods, though Don isn’t exactly moving off from him either. Instead, Don leans in for another kiss, more languorous this time. God he’s an excellent kisser, Steve thinks as he runs his fingers through Don’s silky hair.

“Hey,” Steve says in between kisses, finding it hard to refuse Don’s lips. “What do you say we move to my bed?”

The heady look Don gives Steve makes him feel even hotter. The sight of Don, face flushed and shirt unbuttoned, is enough to make Steve’s mind go blank. He has to remind himself that no sex is to be had tonight. Stupid dating etiquette.

Steve lets himself be pulled off of the couch, more than happy to be led, to admire Don’s strong back and round ass. Don throws Steve on the bed, pinning Steve’s wrists down on the mattress, his mouth capturing Steve’s again.

“What happened to moving too fast?” Steve asks when Don’s lips move down to his neck, sucking lightly on the skin. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Have you looked in a mirror recently?” Don asks instead, hands unbuttoning Steve’s shirt one by one. Their flies pop open soon after that, shirts and pants discarded thanks to their collective efforts. They take a second to admire one another’s body, and really, Bruce wasn’t lying, Don is built like a God.

“I have to find those photoshoots you did,” Steve says, more to himself than to Don.

“Why bother when you have the real thing?” Don chuckles against Steve’s skin, his tongue circling one of Steve’s nipples. “I’ll even pose for you, if you want to draw me like one of your French girls.”

There’s pause after that, then Steve bursts out laughing, pulling Don up so they’re at eye level, and he buries his face in the other man’s neck to muffle his laugh.

“You’re an idiot,” Steve manages to say as he recovers, a swarm of butterflies bubbling up in his chest when he looks up to find Don smiling at him.

“Yeah, well, I’m your idiot,” Don says with a grin. Steve seeks Don’s lips again, and he straddles the other man’s hips so their crotches are aligned. Steve gets rid of their underwear, impatient to get their cocks rubbing together.

The moans coming from Don are sweet music to Steve’s ears that adds fuel to the fire burning within him, and after fumbling for a few seconds through his nightstand, Steve eases the friction between their cocks with some much welcome lube. From that moment on, Steve’s entire being is experiencing sheer bliss. Don’s body and his are one; both of them aching to cover as much bare skin as possible. Don’s strong arms are wrapped tightly around Steve’s back, their lips locked in a searing kiss as their hips keep thrusting against each other.

“I’m not going to last long,” Don mutters, his hot breath ghosting over Steve’s lips. Steve bites down softly on Don’s neck, feeling the latter’s body tensing as he comes at last, Steve following soon after him. Steve lets his weight fall completely on top of Don after what has got to be the most intense orgasm of his life. Mind-shattering, even. Don pulls Steve in a lazy kiss, Steve’s happiness bubbling up to the surface in the form of a carefree chuckle.

“That was...unbelievable,” Steve says, resting his head on Don’s chest as he waits for his heartbeat to slow down. “Just...wow.”

“Could not have said it better,” Don agrees, his fingers carding through Steve’s hair absentmindedly.

“We need a shower,” Steve says.

“Yeah.”

“If you’re not going to split the rent with me any time soon, will you at least help me save water?” Steve asks, fully aware of the underlying assumption that Don will eventually move in with him. At the pace their relationship is going, Steve wouldn’t be surprised. It should be terrifying, but it’s not. Steve has always been skeptical about people throwing all caution to the wind in their relationships just because they’re with their soulmates. He understands those people better now, for he feels like nothing can ruin this.

“Gladly.”

They spend more time in the shower than they have in bed—which completely defeats the purpose of them showering together in the first place. They explore each other’s bodies under the hot water stream at a more tranquil pace, with slow kisses and soft caresses.

Don gets a new toothbrush, one Steve is all too happy to provide, and if the grin on Don’s face is any indication, that toothbrush will not be neglected. Steve lends Don some clothes before they go back to bed, the both of them settling on their side facing each other. Don looks like he belongs, here in bed with Steve, wearing his clothes, his handsome face lit by the moonlight. Steve takes Don’s right hand and lays the latter’s forearm on the bed next to their heads, fingers stroking Don’s wrist where his name is scribbled. Don does the same, so their wrists are laid next to the other.

“This is my actual handwriting,” Don says. “Didn’t notice earlier.”

“Thor,” Steve tries the name, likes the way it rolls off his tongue. “You know, you do look like a God. The name suits you.”

“I don’t know what to think.”

“Don’t think, then,” Steve suggests, brushing a few strands of hair away from Don’s eyes. Steve doesn’t really care about Don’s real name. Even if Don isn’t actually his soulmate—which, at this point, is hard to dispute—Steve wouldn’t care. Don is beautiful, inside out, and Steve could actually see himself spend the rest of his life with this man. “My brain keeps telling me it shouldn’t be this easy, to be so close to someone I’ve known for so little time.”

“But your heart is screaming that this is right,” Don finishes for him, taking Steve’s hand in his, their fingers intertwining.

“It is,” Steve confirms, glad to hear he’s indeed not alone in this. “I guess we have the rest of our lives to learn to know each other, don’t we?”

“Absolutely.”

After one last kiss, Steve lets himself get pulled in Don’s arms, the exhaustion from his long day finally catching up to him. When sleeps finds him, Steve’s heart is content and at peace.

~ ~ ~

“Morning.”

Steve’s eyes flutter open to find Don watching him, a soft smile on the latter’s beautiful face. The events from last night come back to Steve, and the evidence that they did happen is lying in front of him. Their legs are tangled with the sheets, Don's hand is cupping the side of his face, thumb brushing circles on his skin. It's as perfect as it can get, in Steve's opinion.

“Hey,” Steve says, returning Don’s smile as he burrows further into Don’s embrace. He doesn’t feel like going to work, his body longing to spend all day in bed with Don.

“I have to go to work soon,” Don murmurs, planting a kiss on top of Steve’s head.

“Do you really have to?”

“I am responsible for the well-being of sick children,” Don points out, stroking soothing circles into Steve’s back.

“Damn you and your noble job,” Steve groans. “How am I supposed to argue against that?”

“You’re not supposed to,” Don says, waiting for a moment before he starts to extricate himself from Steve. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“I should hope so,” Steve says as he rolls on his side to check the time on his alarm clock. 7:30 am. He’s glad he doesn’t have to go to work for another hour.

“Have a good day, love,” Don says, giving Steve a quick peck before getting off the bed for good.

“I’ll make you something to eat,” Steve says and sits up in bed, catching Don’s hand. “Are you a coffee or tea person?”

“Tea,” Don answers him, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a crooked smile. “Coffee makes me anxious after a few hours, and I tend to drink too much of it.”

“Tea it is—”

“You don’t have to, go back to bed,” Don protests, but Steve shushes him.

“I want to,” Steve assures Don as he stands up and stretches. “Besides, you need to look through my wardrobe for something to wear. I think we should wear about the same size.”

“You sure? I wasn’t serious yesterday, I don’t mind wearing the same clothes.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Steve says, stepping closer to Don to pull their bodies close. “Besides, I kind of like the thought of you wearing my clothes.”

“Suspected as much,” Don says with a grin, leaning in for a kiss that Steve returns briefly.

“Ugh, morning breath,” Steve pulls away with a grimace, stirring a chuckle out of Don. “I’ll go make breakfast. Go change, ok?”

“Yes, sir.” Don straightens his back and does a salute, which earns him a slap on the butt before Steve steps out of the room, shaking his head fondly at the man that's stolen his heart.

~ ~ ~

Don spends so much time at Steve’s place that after a month, they both decide to give up all pretense at a normal relationship and move in together. People have been known to do crazier things when it comes to their soulmates. They still haven’t solved the mystery of Don’s origins, about his real name, of his mark appearing only after their first kiss; but they’ve both agreed that it doesn’t matter all that much.

Don fits right in—in Steve’s apartment, in Steve’s life. Steve still has some days when he can’t believe his life has changed so drastically, so quickly. Nat’s first proper meeting with Don feels like a test—Steve spends an entire afternoon telling her not to grill Don and to go easy on him—that Don passes with flying colors. Nat warms up to Don after that first dinner, and Steve isn’t surprised to get a call from Bruce after that.

“So, it took me leaving for you to find your soulmate, huh?” Bruce says over skype, his face blurry because of the poor connection he gets over there in India.

“And for you to find yours,” Steve adds, smirking at the eyeroll Bruce gives him.

“I haven’t gone and slept with the guy on the first date,” Bruce retorts. “In fact, I haven’t even initiated any contact with Stark since that first time.”

“You’re so cold, Bruce,” Steve says. “Give the guy a chance, seriously.”

“Not when there are starving sick children who need my help,” Bruce replies. “Anyway, I expect to get full credit for getting you two together at your wedding speech.”

Steve raises an eyebrow at Bruce, wondering whether the latter can actually see it.

“I knew you would be great for each other,” Bruce adds as an explanation. “That’s why I suggested Don take my place as your roommate.”

“Right, of course,” Steve says, grinning nonetheless.

“Oh ! And don’t you dare getting married without me there, Steven Rogers!”

“Of course not! Can’t get married without my best man, now, can I?” Steve says, letting out a soft chuckle.

“Damn right you can’t,” Bruce replies, tapping his fist on the table for emphasis, which causes another fit of laughter from Steve.

“Hi, Bruce!” Don appears out of nowhere, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders from behind as he waves at the tablet in Steve’s hands.

“Hey, Don, hope Steve isn’t too much extra work for you,” Bruce says. “He hasn’t broken any bones since I left, has he?”

“That’s hilarious,” Steve says with a fake laugh.

“He is very much safe with me, don’t worry,” Don says, chin resting on Steve’s shoulder, the fresh scent of shampoo gracing Steve’s nostrils. Steve finds that smell soothing, has grown fond of it, and wants to buries his nose in Don’s hair.

“That’s all I want to hear,” Bruce tells them, giving them a genuine smile. “I’ve gotta go. Be good, you two lovebirds.”

“Take care, Bruce,” Steve says, and after they exchange their goodbyes, Steve ends the connection, turning the tablet screen off.

“Coming to bed?” Don asks before dropping a kiss to Steve’s neck, hand stroking Steve’s chest.

“Mmhhmm,” Steve hums, steering Don’s face towards his for a proper kiss that, even after a month still leaves Steve's lips tingling with static electricity. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
